How to Vamp a Slayer
by lonelyxlovely
Summary: Set after NFA. Team Angel encounters someone new. Is she with them or against them? CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the characters that didn't come from Joss's head.

**A/N: **I know this type of fanfic has been done to death, but I really need to get this out there. Feedback is much appreciated!

Progress was going slow. What was left of Team Angel was digging through the remains of the branch of the Watchers Headquarters that was in downtown L.A. Why they had ever had one there, was a complete mystery to Angel. They had needed resources and they had needed them now. They knew that the best place to go was the now abandoned and quite recently destroyed Watchers' building.

Illyria picked up a stray piece of rubble and held it up, looking at it in curiosity. She tossed it aside as she had done with hundreds of other pieces. Spike was throwing large chunks of concrete and brick aside from his small patch and Angel was doing the same.

Spike quit what he was doing and stood up, stretching his back.

"Now tell me," he questioned Angel, "why the bloody hell didn't you think of this before you let the bloody dragon escape?"

"I didn't know that the stupid thing would know the difference in buildings," Angel growled back, not stopping to even look up at Spike. "I didn't even know this place was here until after the dragon took a nose-dive into it."

Spike harumphed and began digging again. His hand suddenly struck up against something that was still quite attached to the building. He threw a few more rather large chunks of rubble away and dusted the area off a bit. A handle stuck out of sheet of metal in the floor.

"Angel," he called out. "You might want to see this."

Angel quit what he was doing and came over. His expression changed from that of frustration and annoyance to curiosity.

Illyria cocked her head and came over to have a look as well. Without a word, she took a firm hold on the handle and pulled the door open like it was nothing. She threw it aside and began to descend the stone steps that were behind the door. Spike and Angel looked at each other before following her.


	2. What Lies Beneath

Marcus the Bloody - Thanks for your review! I was trying to imply that Angel and Spike had followed the dragon-thing to the then-unknown Watcher's building. Y'know at the end of NFA he says "I kinda want to slay the dragon." Sorry about the confusion. Hope you like this chapter though. :)

Angel and Spike came up behind Illyria as she came to the bottom of the steps. They came to find themselves in what looked like a storage room. Bookshelves lined the walls and were filled with dusty leather tomes and newer books as well. The dim roomed smelled of dust and decay. An unlit torch hung on a wall in front of them. Boxes of who-knows-what were also scattered about the room.

Illyria cocked her head to one side again as she looked about the room.

"There's something more," she said, nearly to herself.

"Well, I think we've found what we came for," Spike said, smiling to himself, ignoring what Illyria had just said.

"Have to wait until the sun goes down again to get it out, though," Angel told them. "Till then, we just wait it out."

"Might as well check things out, then," Spike said, a little annoyed that he would be spending the day trapped in a room with Angel.

"Least we could do is get some bloody light in here," Spike grumbled as he took his lighter out.

He walked to the torch that was hanging on the wall and tugged at it to get it out of its holder. It wouldn't budge, so he pulled on it, attempting to wiggle it loose.

The walls began to rumble and dust started to fly from everywhere.

"What did you do?" Angel demanded, ready for whatever might appear.

A door appeared in the wall to the left of the torch. Still rumbling, it opened up, the door sliding to one side. There was a click and the shaking stopped.

Spike and Angel looked at each other.

"Something more," Angel mumbled, repeating what Illyria had said earlier.

"How'd you know?" Spike asked, turning to Illyria.

"I can see," she replied harshly.

Illyria then took up the lead again and headed through the door. Curiously, Spike and Angel followed her in.

The little stone room was empty but for a single light that shone in the middle. A figure was caught up in the middle of this light. Illyria walked toward it and cocked her head, not quite sure what to think of it. Angel and Spike looked up into the blue light.

A girl lay swathed in the light. Her head rested comfortably, even though there was nothing to keep it from lying oddly, and her eyes were closed. She was dressed in a light white dress which nearly touched the ground, even from her resting spot several inches above the floor.

"Do we take her as well?" Illyria asked, knowing that the two had been planning on taking everything of use from this destroyed building.

"I think we do," Angel replied.

Spike circled the girl. He looked at her from almost every angle, trying to find what was keeping her up; there was nothing that could be.

"So, how do we get her down?" Spike asked, looking through the light to Angel.

Spike looked back the girl. Gingerly, he slid his hand into the blue light. The blue light flickered and the girl fell as the light vanished. Angel quickly moved to catch her.

"Spike," he scolded harshly.

Her head lolled to one side and she exhaled. Her eyes suddenly sprang wide open and a bloodcurdling scream escaped from her lips. Startled, Angel dropped her. She hit the floor and lay very still and quiet.

Angel kneeled down next to her and checked for a pulse. He looked up at Spike.

"She's dead," he said surprised.

"Well, nice, ya ponce," Spike told him. "You _dropped_ her and she died."

"You're the one who decided to _touch_ things," Angel shot back.

As the two stood arguing, they didn't notice the girl as her eyes opened. She looked around herself in terror and confusion. She sat up and seemed to shrink.

"She's awake," Illyria informed to two feuding vampires, as she watched the girl.

The girl looked toward Angel and Spike and a flicker of recognition sparked in her eyes.

"William?" she asked quietly, her fears nearly vanishing.


End file.
